A New Beginning
by WinterBlossom13
Summary: Follow Kiara and her cubs into a new beginning and a scary thing that will happen to one of her cubs. What will happen to Kiara and her cubs well find out now in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kiara was laying down in her den waiting for her cubs to be born. " Come on Kiara you can do this just breathe in and out".

" Shut up with the in and out thing because its not working I'm in PAIN"! Yelled Kiara. Rafiki was delivering Kiara's baby. Mean while outside of the cave Simba and Kovu were pacing up and down.

" Kovu, Simba calm down stop pacing the ground Kiara will be fine". Said Nala. Soon Rafiki walked out of the den.

" Kiara will be fine and her cubs too". Said Rafiki.

" Cubs " Said Kovu.

" Yes cubs, Kiara had three cubs. She named them Shahara, Miran, and Darian".

" Can I go see them?" Asked Kovu.

" Sure Go right ahead". Suddenly Kovu walked into the den and looked at his mate and cubs.

" Are you okay Kiara, how is our cubs?"

" I'm fine Kovu and our cubs are very healthy".

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

" Mommy Miran and Darian are messing with me again". Said little Shahara.

" Miran and Darian stop messing with your sister".

" Tattle cub". Said Darian. Soon Shahara was walking around when she ran into a cub about her age.

" Hi I'm Ryan what's your name?" Asked the cub.

" Oh I'm Shahara". Soon the two cub started talking and having fun until her brothers ruined everything.

" Look what we have here. Little baby Shahara haves her first little crush". Said Miran.

" Shutup Miran or I'll tell everone that you have a crush on Malaya". Yelled Shahara. Soon Miran and Darian ran off and left Shahara and Ryan alone.

" Sorry about my brothers".

" Its okay. Sorry Shahara I have to go back to the den for supper. I guess I'll see you later". Said Ryan.

" Okay". Said Shahara.

_Oh my gosh he is so cute. I hope he likes me. I can't believe I have my first crush. Well I better hurry home before mom starts to worry._ Soon Shahara made it back to her den and dreamed about Ryan all night.

**Authorz Note: Please Read and Review. Something new is going to to happen in every chapter. And there is going to be a huge twist in chapter 2. So don't stop reading now. Chapter 2 will be here this Friday. Hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shahara was out walking around as usual when this lion grabbed her. " Shahara I have something to tell you". Said the lion.

" Ryan what are you doing and why did you grab me ". Asked Shahara.

" I heard some outsiders talking about killing your mom and dad". Said Ryan.

" Oh my gosh we have to worn my mom and dad".

" I can't I just had to tell you that you go worn your parents while I'll find out some more news". Said Ryan. Suddenly Shahara ran to her parents den. She was too late. Kovu was lying on the ground with blood coming out of him.

" Oh mom I'm too late". Cried Shahara.

" I'm sorry Shahara I came back from hunting and I saw your father laying here on the ground dead". Said Kiara. Kiara looked as if she had been crying. " Wait Shahara how did you know your dad was going to die?" asked Kiara.

" Well this cub about my age named Ryan told me he heard some outsiders talking about they are going to kill you and dad". Cried Shahara.

" Ryan? Ryan told you ? Shahara I'm worning you stay away from Ryan. He is bad news. His Father is King Mahotu from Pride Stone. His father wanted to kill your granfather.

" But Ryan is sweet he would never be apart of something like that I don't believe you". Yelled Shahara. Suddenly Shahara ran until she ran into the hyenas.

" Well guys looks like we have soom food". Said Shenzi. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed moved closer to Shahara. They jumped on her and bit her paw. Shahara threw them off of her and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't run that fast because her paw was swollen.

" Shahara are you okay? Your paw is swollen and your all scratched up". Said Kiara. Shahara ignored her mother and went into the den. Soon Rafiki came in.

" Are you okay young one. I see that you have been attacked by hyenas". Said Rafiki.

" How did you know"? asked Shahara.

" Rafiki knows everything. Now let me heal you". Said Rafiki. Soon Rafiki came out and told Kiara what happened. Outside of the den a pack of lions walked into Pride Rock. Ryan was with them. Soon all the lions and lioness in Pride Rock gathered together to fight. Kiara was fighting this strong lioness. The lioness clawed Kiara in the face. Then Kiara jumped on the lioness and Bit her leg. Then the lioness kicked her off of her and they were going back and fort. Soon Ryan walked into the den were Shahara was sleeping. Suddenly Shahara woke up and tried to claw Ryan.

" How could you I really liked you. Why didn't you tell me were you truly came from? Your father tried to kill my grandfather". Said Shahara.

" Shahara I can't help that I come from a evil family. I'm not evil. I really like you and the reason why I didn't tell you is because I thought you wouldn't like me back".

" Oh I'm sorry Ryan. I thought you were evil just like the rest of your family. My mom ordered me to stay away from you. But I won't I will sneek out of Pride Rock every day if I have to". Shahara leaned over and licked Ryan on the cheek.

" Well I better go" Said Ryan. Soon Ryan went back out to were battle was still going on. Darian jumped on Ryan and started clawing him.

" That's for my sister you big jerk". Said Darian. Ryan kicked Darian off and went back to Pride Stone with the rest of his family. _Ryan was never really evil at all he just came from an evil family. I don't care what my mom says I will continue to see Ryan if its the last thing I do._

Battle was over and Shahara soon went to sleep.

**Authorz Note: I want to thank my reviewers. Chapter 3 will be here very soon. Hope you liked Chapter 1 and 2. Well don't foreget to review. Thankyou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Yesterday I just became a teenager. I can now fight in battles and go hunt for food! Mom still warns me to stay away from Ryan but I can't. He is very sweet. Just because his family is evil it doesn't make him evil. Today Ryan and I are going to take a walk through The Pride Lands._

" Mom I'm going to go take a walk through The Pride Lands". Said Shahara.

" With who your not thinking about going with Ryan are you". Said Kiara.

" No mom I'm not going with Ryan". Lied Shahara. Shahara set off through The Pride Lands looking for Ryan. Soon she ran into him.

" Hey Ryan. My mom still forbids me to see you". Said Shahara.

" Well I don't want you to get in trouble so maybe we should stop seeing eachother". Said Ryan.

" Oh stop being such a goodie two shoes".

" I'm not I just don't want you to get in trouble".

" Whatever. I'm next in line to take the crown to be Queen, But the problem is I have no King".

" I see what your trying to do here".

" Oh what ever do you mean". Said Shahara is a sarcastic tone.

" Your trying to make me feel guilty".

" Naw I trying to make you feel happy, Yes I'm trying to make you feel guilty. I'm sorry to say this but sometimes you are a little bit slow".

" I'm not slow! I have to go back to where I live Shahara. If your going to make jokes about me then we shouldn't be together".

" I was just kidding Ryan. Why do you take it so serious"?

" I guess I'm a serious lion. And your a not serious lioness. I really wanted to go far in this realationship but...

" But what? What are you trying to say Ryan? Come on say it like a grown lion".

" I'm trying to say I'm sorry Shahara but I can't be with someone like you".

" What you mean you can't be with someone like me? What's wrong with me? Fine if you don't like how I am then sweets you can just leave".

" Fine I will I don't want to be with a smart talking lioness anyway. I want to be with a lioness who respects me".

" Fine then I don't care leave I got other lions".

" So I don't care I'm leaving for good".

" Fine".

" Fine". Soon Ryan left Shahara. Shahara went back to her den and layed there thinking.

_Mom was right. I should have never been seeing him in the first place. I shouldn't have been sneeking out and falling in love with him. I wish I was a cub again so I won't have to even think about this mess. I guess I should just go to sleep and forget all about him._ Soon Shahara fell into a deep sleep. She had this weird dream about Ryan. What does it mean?

**Authorz Note: Will Ryan and Shahara get back together? And what is the dream? Find out in chapter4. I may just go up to chapter 5 because I have other things to work on. but please keep reading and reviewing.**


End file.
